cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cuusoo Wiki:Request for User Rights/Archive
Nominations for Chat Moderator F_Deity_Link (nominated by AG-SYSTEMS) Support #FDL is a welcoming, mature, and friendly user. He has not broken any rules, and would make a great member of our staff and a moderator to the community. Codyn329 (talk) 02:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) 329]] #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 17:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #User:CrevsDaak #User:Zproductions #User: Doctor Flux #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 22:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) #User:GreyDolphin #User:Boocher1 #User:Cap.America #User:Orcaman4 #User:MachineWolf7 # FDL behaves well on the Wiki and is active.User:Brickkart #He is nearly always online and does a lot of edits. User:BroxP2 #User:7-ate-9 Neutral #User:Brickkart #User:ErkelonJay #User:Obi the LEGO Fan #User:7-ate-9 Oppose #User:LegoSuperBowser #User:Darth henry Comments *I support FDL for this status for several reasons. Just to let you know, he will have to agree to abide by the Guidelines for Moderators if he is elected for this position. I would also like Codyn to have some input here before we consider the vote over. :) LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 22:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) *Well, let's see... He's been banned from CUUSOO several times and when he does get banned he makes a sockpuppet to evade his ban. How can we have someone like that in a position of leardership? Darth henry *@Darth Henry's oppose: He was banned for off-topic-commenting. That's a bit harsh. No warnings, automatically to a ban. Also, FDL would benefit the community by being a chat moderator. He's a good user. 00:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *FDL is funny, and sometimes responsible. I will support. ~Cap.America User:Cap.America (nominated by User:LegoSuperBowser) Support #User:LegoSuperBowser #User: Brickkart #User: MachineWolf7 #He's a super user, until proven otherwise. : ) User:BroxP2 #User:7-ate-9 #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 01:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #A good user, IMO he has proven himself to me worthy. He is a good deal active, but still could be more active. He has not broken any rules, very polite, and friendly. Not only worthy of deserving rights, but our wiki could benefit with another CM like him. 02:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) # User: Crevsdaak # Klintrin (Wall) # LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 17:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) # F_Deity_Link # User:Alden51 # User:Zproductions # Cannonball1 I have nothing to say against him! Great user, friendly, active. Neutral #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) # I don't know the user well enough, but I just got back from a break; Strike this if seemed unfair. Klintrin (Wall) (Moved to support) Oppose # --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I would like to nominate Cap America because he behaves well and has a good record. User:Brickkart *I would like to nominate Cap.America becuse he is nice, he can wright fast, and he is himself all the time! He is a great user! User:LegoSuperBowser *On Brickipedia, his nomination was removed due to using a sockpuppet. --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *More experience and activity would be nice before he receives User Rights; I have nothing else against him. :) LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *DK, I agree. I have known him for a while, but I haven't seen him on Chat much. User:F Deity Link Obi_the_LEGO_Fan (Nominated by LEGOSuperDKong) Support #I support Obi for this as he is a responsible, trustworthy user who has had experience in moderating on other wikis and has a genuine interest in the success of our wiki. LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 23:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) #Obi is experienced, and not only that would benefit the community as a chat Moderator. 00:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #User:Cap.America #User: Brickkart #User:F_Deity_Link Obi is a pretty nice guy, and he's serious. So not only would he be able to make others feel welcome, he'd also be good in the event of spamming, or other things that shouldn't be said on Chat. #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 01:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #I know Obi well, fully trusted with the rights. Klintrin (Wall) #User:Mudkip431 19:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) #Crevs Daak Neutral User:CrevsDaak User:LegoSuperBowser Mudkip431 (talk) 19:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lizardman1 Oppose Comments #I do think that Obi should spend some more time on Chat before becoming a CM. I am STILL supporting him 100%, but I think that a CM should be on Chat. -F_Deity_Link #I agree FDL. User:Cap.America #Very true FDL. If they are inactive, they at least need to tell ahead of time so people will know where is. 17:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) #I'm not really inactive; the thing is, I always get on when it's too late for you guys. The problems of being in a different time zone. ~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #Oh. I see now. It's not your fault then. I am still supporting you :D 17:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) #I am still supporting you as well. User:Cap.America #Needs to either be archived, or him promoted. It's been a long time since this was put up. Majority is support or neutral, so why not just promo him? :P Klint Message Wall Result:All admins agree to promotion, promotion accepted. RfR has been over a whole month User:Zproductions (nominated by User:Klintrin) Support # Could handle the rights well, he could use some moderator experience before admin. Klintrin (Wall) # I am supporting Zproductions because he is responsible and the wiki would be better off if he became chat mod. User:Brickkart. # LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 17:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) # AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 18:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) # Mudkip431 (talk) 19:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # 21:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # F_Deity_Link # Cap.America # Crevs Daak #LegoSuperBowser (talk) 12:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) love Him, He's a great user! :) Go for it Z! #MachineWolf7 #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) Neutral #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 20:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) # One can not break the rules and expect to achieve CM status. 20:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) # Agreed, Codyn. Which is why I'm also Neutral. # One must obey the guidelines in order to receive user rights. User:Brickkart # User:Lizardman1 Oppose Comments #Truly, he did not violate the guidelines very much, and is a good user. Moved back to Support. :) LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) #That is true, DK, that is true. I actually was a bit unfair. Supporting! :D #Thank you Obi! And as promised, I will do this job to the best of my abilities. I would also like to thank, #As Z has reached the required 12 net votes, and all Administrators are in favor of his promotion, I am closing this with the verdict that Zproductions will now be made a Chat Moderator. LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 15:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Nominations for Administrator F Deity Link (nominated by Codyn329) #I support F Deity Link because he has great knowledge of wikimarkup and HTML, respectful, polite and welcoming, devoted, responsible, and overall a good user. 01:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Support #FDL is a wonderful user and is always a blast. Supported! Cap.America #Sheikah warrior #Xiasaki #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 22:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #Alden51 #MachineWolf7 #Dolrado #Cannonball1 #Darth Bane #Ninnyrobot #Mudkip431 (talk) 19:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Neutral #Brickkart #GreyDolphin #LegoSuperBowser (talk) 19:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #Ninnyrobot #Zproductions #IDK if he's ready yet. . . Klintrin (Wall) # Ihaveawiixboxds #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 20:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #Lizardman1 Oppose User:Cap.America (nominated by User:Brickkart ) Support #User:Brickkart I am nominating Cap.America for Administartor due to his knowlege of editing and his ability to help others. #User:Zproductions #ToaMeiko - He was a great rolemodel and a positive influence on others while he was at Brickipedia, so I'd think he'd be great for this role. #User: MachineWolf7 #Mudkip431 (talk) 21:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) #Crevs Daak #User: Xiasaki #F_Deity_Link #User:Sheikah warrior #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 22:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #User:Ninnyrobot #Alden51 #Dolrado #Cannonball1 #LegoSuperBowser (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #Samed5 He is a very mature user, and a great editor. :) #GreyDolphin 20:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) #DIN0 Neutral #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 20:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #Guys, I totally see what you mean. Which is why I'm going Neutral on this. F_Deity_Link #I agree w/ Jay.Mudkip431 (talk) 20:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #He's only recently become a mod. I think he should wait a while. --[http://cuusoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay Jay] has spoken, speak to him now UNBAN FDL! 19:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with Jay, he doesn't have enough experience. (Nothing personal at all. :)) ~ Obi the LEGO Fan(Talk) #I also agree with Obi. Nothing personal at all, I just think he needs more experience. Also cares about edit count and acts like its so important. "Just as long as my edit count does not go down." - Cap America You need to learn, edit count doesn't matter. 21:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Needs more experience, like Obi and Cody said. Klintrin (Wall) (Contribs) #User:Lizardman1 I've done some serious thinking on the matter, but I can't support you. Based on your message wall you became a mod on April 4th. It is April 21st as of this writing. That is only 17 days as a moderator! I think you are a great staff member, but you need to wait a little longer before I think you should be eligible for Admin. #True. You all raise interesting points. Not really enough experience. I don't really know how much he knows about Wiki coding, etc. F_Deity_Link Result: Administrators disagree with promotion, promotion declined Cap.America For Admin, By LegoSuperBowser Support 1. I think Cap, Whould be great for Admin because he's helpful, and he can do just about anything on here that's hard to do for people like me. Please VOTE! And He's got a TON of edites as a side note. LegoSuperBowser (talk) 21:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 2. GreyDolphin (talk) 18:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 3. Samed5 4. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé-ΣǭuƖɲØж 01:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Neutral # This is not my final opinion, I just want some time to think about my decision before casting it. Plus I'll get reminded through email whenever a change is made to the page, so I won't be able to forget. So really, this does not show my opinion, I just need time to think. :) FDLtalkUnban Me! 00:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC)-- # AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 15:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # Zproductions (talk) 16:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 17:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) #User:Brickkart 19:54 May 31, 2013 (UTC) #Crevs Daak 21:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 23:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now 00:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # Zproductions (talk) #FDLtalkUnban Me! 23:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) #Opposing. Also will only argue about this here, and not in chat nor PM, jsyk. 21:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 21:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) #Same as Codyn. You should know my reason by now. Cipher Brony (talk) 22:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Comments 1. I am an Eagle Scout. As an Eagle Scout I help my community grow. I am responsible. In fact here is the Scout Law to prove it... A Scout is, Trustworthy, Loyal, Helpful, Friendly, Courteous, Kind, Obedient, Cheerful, Thrifty, Brave, Clean, and Reverent. I served as a Boy Scout for many years, and I am very trustworthy. I am a proudly employed by Nintendo. Cap.America (talk) 2. To those who oppose, why do you oppose? Cap.America (talk) 13:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) *Per what we said last time, methinks. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now 16:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) *Hmm.... Really? :| I have been here for so many months. I have done 2,300 edits almost. I know much more than last time. I now also have experience with the Admin Dashboard. :) Cap.America (talk) 16:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) **Codyn said last time that edits don't really count... --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now 16:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) **I meant that that had to do with experience in my wiki knowledge. I really see no downside to me having the rights as I can use them quite frequently. I have already started making the wiki more organized but there are a few pages that need auto deleted. Cap.America (talk) 16:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ***And why don't you wait until we move to Brickimedia? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now 16:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ***I am not sure. I only see positives with me becoming Admin. Cap.America (talk) 16:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ***I think that we have enough Admins for right now, as well as CM's, so, no offense Cap, but I don't think we need you as Admin. Also, you really shouldn't "gloat" about how you have experience, etc. Let people make their votes. Finally, how do you have Admin Dashboard experience? Fudge ***You thought I was gloating? Sorry. Jay was asking what experience I had so I told him. I have Admin Dashboard experience because I am Admin on your wiki and Founder on another. Also FDL when certain tasks don't get done it means you need more help. Like the Candidates for deletion page. I could have deleted those pages weeks ago but I had to add them there. Cap.America (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ***Um, well, I kind of did, but I guess my reason for thinking that is that I didn't see Jay ask that. Also, tasks have been done. And pages that are Candidates must be voted on, not immediately deleted by an Administrator. So really, I don't think we need another Admin. It's not that I don't think you would do super well, it's that we don't really need another. Also, it's not all about edit count, it's about responsibility. Fudge ***I am very responsible. I meant candidates for speedy deletion. Old categories do not need to be voted on, they need itmediatley deleted. But I see more potential if I become Admin. Nothing wrong can happen with that position. It is not a bad thing to have another one. There is only one. :P Cap.America (talk) 22:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ***Cap, if we were to have 3 active Admins (4 total), then I feel that there'd be too many people with lots of power. We should want to have a good ratio of Admins to CM's to Rollbacks to Bureaucrats to regular users. Fudge ***FDL, we do. There is only one Admin, and that is you. Cody and DK are Bureaucrats. :PCap.America (talk) 23:38, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ****That's practically the same thing, just bigger... ***Actually a person can be just a Bureaucrat. But then again, our only Bureaucrats ARE Admins. :P And Cap, Codyn and DK are still Admins. 3. yeah, why do you? Don't you think he can be helpfull to us? LegoSuperBowser (talk) 13:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) LSB I said that so I could address the problem, but okay. :) Cap.America (talk) 13:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) *JSYK, I'm a bureaucrat and administrator, but I think someone else already explained that? 21:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) (Resetting, way long) I opposed because, no offense, you act kinda immaturely about most situations, and you just don't have enough experience. If you had been maturely handling problems, showing us you know how things work, and just simply proving you deserved it (Not PM-ing us to go neutral or support), maybe I'd support. Cipher Brony (talk) 22:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Result:Active Admin disagree, negative net vote. promotion declined Nomination for Rollback ErkelonJay (Nominated by Klintrin) Jay has worked hard on editing ever since he joined, and learned a lot. He makes quality edits, and could use the rights in a great way to prevent spam/trolling. Adding these rights to his account would be a great idea. Klintrin (Wall) Support #As nominator. Klintrin (Wall) #Cap'n Crunch Jay is a good user who edits quite a bit. He is good at undoing edits and is very friendly. #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 18:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) #Lizardman1 This wiki could use a rollbacker and Jay is just the right man for the job. #User:Brickkart Jay makes lots of good edits and would make a good rollback. #F_Deity_Link While I don't know Jay that much, he certainily edits a lot, and he's got good knowledge for Wiki editing. :) #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 15:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Go for it Jay! #Mudkip431 (talk) 20:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # Darth Bane 20:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #Zproductions (talk) 18:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) #Per Klintrin 00:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments What exactly is rollback rights? AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 20:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) What exactly are rollback rights you ask? Rollback rights allow you to undo someone else's edit to an article, if it should be a bad edit or undoing the edit would make it easier to do a new, better edit. Jay does lots of editing, so it would be a good idea for him to be a rollback. F_Deity_Link *All edits recently made by a user, actually. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, 21:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The difference between a rollback's reverting ability and normal undoing of edits is that a rollback can revert an edit with one click, and it will not show up in Wiki Activity. Just in case someone wanted to know, seeing as anyone can actually revert edits. ~ Obi the LEGO Fan(Talk) Category:Archive Nomination for Bureaucrat Nomination for bureaucrat rights for Codyn329 (nominated by LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 15:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Support #He has been a trustworthy administrator for quite some time and as the sole active bureaucrat I believe he would be able to use the rights effectively, aiding the wiki.LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 15:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) #Go Cody!!! :D :D :D Cipher Brony (talk) #Cody is a good user and has the needed experience. user: Brickkart #Cap.America (talk) 19:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) #Fudge He's a good user, and I feel that he wouldn't say "No, I'm not promoting him. I don't think he should be promoted." when it has been decided that a certain user is to be promoted. :) #^ --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, 19:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) #All the way! ~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #Zproductions (talk) 01:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) #Go for it Cody! :3 AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 01:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) #Go Cody! Mudkip431 (talk) 16:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Resolution: Nomination ended early due to pressing issues; candidate promoted.